Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter, and more particularly to filter assembly for a fluid filter.
Description of the Prior Art
Fluid filters are used to remove micro particles, oil or moisture from the gas, or remove impurities from liquid.
Among the fluid filters, an air compressor moisture removal device is provided with a separating layer assembly which includes a plurality of layers removably superimposed one on top of another. Each of the layers is provided with a concave at one end, a protruding portion at another end, and a hole penetrating through the two ends, so that the layers are superimposed in such a manner that the protrusion of one layer is engaged in the concave of another layer, and the number of the layers can be adjusted as desired.
However, the layers have to be assembled together by a screw inserted through the holes of the layers and then fixed to a gas guide member. The assembling of the layers requires the use of the screw, and the length of the screw has to change according to the number of the layers, which makes the assembly troublesome.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.